


Ready

by SRbackwards



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, pretty much, they fuck with the title belts on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Alpha celebrate winning the NXT Tag Team Championships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted any J.J./Gable fic. I've been writing a lot of WhatCulture stuff and it consumed me. I'm currently working on a J.J./Gable High School AU and a sequel to my fic Polaroids and Memories, so stay tuned :)

Jason was looking at the ceiling of the hotel room without really seeing it. His surroundings were white noise as far as he was concerned. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of leather and metal under his hands, and the muffled sound of a shower running.

He was an NXT Tag Team Champion, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been so happy in his life. In that moment, there was only one thing missing. Speaking of which:

“Hey,” came Chad’s voice from the bathroom doorway. Jason turned his head to look at his tag team partner, hair wet from the shower, dressed only in loose-fitting shorts.

“Hey,” he replied, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

Jason had been in NXT for a long time. He’d been around since FCW, and honestly, it had been starting to feel like he’d be leaving out the back door instead of the front. After treading water for years, he almost couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have broken through with Gable. Gable was the best thing that had ever happened to him for more than one reason.

It didn’t take much. Just the sight of Gable in the doorway, looking at Jason like he was the night sky, combined with the weight of the title belt heavy against his chest and the memory of darker days heavy on his heart, was enough to get Jason going again. He broke into a smile, eyes prickling with hot tears and Chad was at his side in a split-second.

“Hey, hey,” said Chad, sitting down beside him on the bed and curling an arm around his shoulders. “We made it, okay? We made it.” Tears threatened to spill over, and for the first time, Jason let them. He pressed his face into Chad’s neck and breathed in the scent of his shower gel. He could feel Chad’s wet hair against his face, and it was somehow soothing.

“We’re the champions,” said Chad softly, and Jason pulled back to look at him. His eyes were practically sparkling, and his lips were quirked into a half-smile that Jason had grown to love over the past few months. Wordlessly, Jason pushed forward and kissed him. Chad hummed quietly and contentedly against his lips.

Jason curled one hand into his hair, pulling him as close as physically possible. Chad’s lips were soft and warm and his breath tasted faintly of mint as they shared the air between them. Using his thumb to wipe a stray tear away on Jason’s cheekbone, Chad kissed him one more time, softly and sweetly, before pulling back.

“We should celebrate,” he murmured, looking up to meet Jason’s eyes, and then smiled as innocently as it was possible to smile while he was sliding his hands under Jason’s shirt.

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

Chad responded by pushing Jason back until he was flat on his back and swinging one leg over him to  straddle him. Jason let his title belt fall to one side and slid his hands up from Chad’s hips to the sides of his ribcage. Gently, he tugged Chad down until they were kissing again.

The room was almost silent, except for the quiet, gasping breaths they shared.

Chad kissed his way up Jason’s jawline, all the way along to his earlobe, which Jason knew he could never resist a chance to take between his teeth. Jason let out a low groan, which was evidently what Chad was aiming for as he pressed a tender kiss just behind his earlobe.

“Fuck,” Jason practically slurred as Chad nosed his way down his neck, stopping here and there to kiss and nibble at his skin. The air in the room was so warm and his stomach was twisting in pleasure with every motion and it was almost all too much. There was just a slight pressure where Jason needed it most, with Chad rocking backwards and forwards almost imperceptibly over his crotch. Jason groaned again. After kissing him one more time on the mouth, Chad pulled back and stood up.

Jason grumbled his dissent at the loss of contact, but Chad just shot him a wicked grin and retrieved his own Tag Team Title belt from where it sat on the chair across the room. Interested piqued, Jason sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows to watch his tag team partner.

Without a word, Chad pulled his shorts off in one smooth motion to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and wrapped the belt around his waist. Jason realised that his mouth has hanging open as he watched him put on the belt, and quickly closed it, which drew a little laugh from Chad.

Chad straddled him again and Jason could feel the heat radiating from his naked body. He leaned up to kiss him again but Chad stopped him with one hand planted firmly in the centre of his chest.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he said, and shuffled back a little so that he could get a good grip on the bottom of Jason’s t-shirt and pull it off over his head. He dipped his head to kiss at his neck again, and the feeling went straight to Jason’s dick. Chad could probably feel it. He pulled back to look Jason in the eyes again, and, authoritatively, said “Take your pants off.”

His tone sent electricity fizzling through Jason’s veins, and Jason flipped them over so Chad had his back pressed against the bed now. He pressed a lingering kiss to Chad’s lips, and then moved away, standing up. It was quite a glorious sight: Chad lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to right his breathing.

 _I did that_ , thought Jason with more than a little satisfaction. He pulled down his own pants and underwear, and Chad turned his head to watch him with interest as he picked his own title belt up off the bed and put it on.

“Jason,” Chad groaned, and Jason knelt down on the bed, one knee on either side of Chad’s thighs, and dropped down so he was hovering over him. He placed his hands on the pillow either side of Chad’s head, and stared down at his lover with the most intense bedroom eyes he could muster.

“Ja-” Chad started but Jason cut him off with a kiss. Chad could hardly complain, though. Jason bent his arms until he was lying flush against Chad, kissing him fervently and feeling the warmth of his skin.

Their belts collided and Jason felt a rush of adrenaline, unlike anything he’d ever felt before (outside of the ring, at least). His heart was racing and the room was almost too warm. His skin was sticky with sweat, and he could feel Chad’s hair against his face, still damp from the shower. It was a sensory overload.  

When Chad gripped the back of his head and ground up against him, Jason’s eyelids fluttered shut, and he concentrated on the feeling of Chad’s dick pressed against him, the rhythm he found grinding into the groove of his hip, and the feeling of leather and skin under his fingertips. He had one hand hooked inside Chad’s title belt, and his other arm lay across Chad’s bicep, his hand resting against Chad’s neck.

“Jason…” Chad gasped out, pulling him tighter to him. “Jason… please… fuck me.” Jason half-stifled a moan, and sat up, scrambling for his backpack. When he produced a bottle of lube from the side pocket, Chad gave him a mini round of applause.

The lube was pleasantly cold on his fingers, but he knew that cold wouldn’t be pleasant for Gable, so he warmed it up in his hands as best he could. Chad spread his legs to accommodate him, and Jason sat himself between them.

Jason took Chad’s dick into his left hand, and carefully watched his facial expressions as he skimmed his thumb along its underside. Chad had his eyes clamped shut, biting his lip, damp hair sticking to his forehead.

With a smile, Jason pressed his lubed up fingers against Chad’s asshole, just gently stroking it as Chad breathed heavily. He gripped his dick harder now, and watched a few expletives fall from Chad’s mouth unbidden. He waited, keeping his pace slow and steady, until Chad grew visibly frustrated.

“Jason. Jason, please, just… please.” _How could he say no, when Chad asked so politely?_ Without further ado, he pressed one finger inside him. Chad bucked up into Jason’s hand, so Jason rearranged himself. Since both his hands were occupied, placed one knee on Chad’s hip to keep him still.

Steadily, he moved his finger in and out, still carefully stroking Chad’s dick, until he felt him straining against his knee. He added another finger, and, when he was met with very little resistance, another. Chad was practically panting now, and Jason was pleasantly surprised at how easy it had been to reduce him, a man of many words, to speechlessness. Of course, it didn’t last long.

“Come on, come on, Jason, baby, I asked you to _fuck_ me,” said Chad, well aware of the effect his words had on Jason. Jason pulled his fingers out, and let go of Chad’s dick for the time being, so that he could lube himself up. Chad took the opportunity to sit up slightly.

“Come on, man, you might play coy but I know you want this as much as I do.”

Jason only grinned in response. He pressed the head of his dick against Chad’s entrance to emphasise his unspoken point.

“Alright J.J., we all know your dick is capable of suplexes, but- oh FUCK.” Jason had pressed into him without any further fanfare. He chuckled at that suplexes comment, though. Chad always knew how to make him laugh.

“I’ll show you suplexes,” he muttered, and it was the last thing either of them said for a long while that wasn’t a gabbled curse or each other’s names.

By this point, Jason knew how to push all of Chad’s buttons, and it was something he took great pride in. He was proud of his physical strength and athleticism too, and it certainly came in handy when he was holding himself up with one hand while his other hand jerked Chad off. When he got too tired to do that, he just draped himself over him and kissed what breath was left out of him.

Every few thrusts, their title belts would thump against each other and the clink of metal on metal had Jason’s heart racing for more than one reason. Chad’s hands were everywhere; rubbing over his ears, gripping his hips, tweaking his nipples.

Jason had everything he wanted in the world, and he came with a gasp when Chad yanked him impossibly closer by the belt. He kept going for as long as he could manage, until Chad spilled over his hand between them.

Jason collapsed on top of him, not bothered to move until Chad forcibly rolled him over onto his back so they were side by side.

“That was so sick,” muttered Chad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter (@SRbackwards) or tumblr (ambrollinsislife).


End file.
